Castlevania: El renacimiento del dragon
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: El destino de Harry cambio para siempre la noche que voldemort fue asesinarlo a el y a su hermana ya que el desperto en el niño un poder oscuro y antiguo; el poder de Dracula. ahora su destino se a vuelto un sendero mas oscuro y traicionero ya que viejos y nuevos enemigos trataran de destruirlo a el y sus seres queridos... ligero xver con tsukihime. StrongHarry


**Prologo: Origenes Oscuros**

**Disclaimer:Castlevania, Harry Potter y Tsukihime no me pertenecen.**

**Notas del autor01: hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva historia esta vez es un crossover entre castlevania y Harry Potter; en esta historia Harry será la reencarnación de Drácula por lo que tendrá la habilidad de dominar las almas de los monstruos como Soma Cruz en castlevania aria y Dawn of sorrow aquí el aparte de enfrentarse a Voldy y sus esbirros tendrá que enfrentarse a una gran gama de enemigos que van desde otros contendientes al trono de Drácula hasta ángeles y demonios y demás seres sobrenaturales y sobre la pareja bueno eso será divertido…**

_i'm holding on so tightly now, _

_My insides scream so loud _

_They keep watching, _

_Watching me drowned, _

_How did it come to this_

_How did it come to this? _

_How did I know it was you? _

_It was a bad dream? _

_Asphyxiated and watch me bleed _

_the life support was cut, _

_The knot was too tight, _

_They push and pull me but _

_They know they'll never win_

_Throw it all away throw it all away _

_I keep on screaming but _

_There's really nothing left to say _

_So get away, just get away _

_I keep on fighting but _

_I can't keep going on this way_

_I can't keep going, _

_Can't keep going on like this, _

_They make me sick, _

_And I get so sick of it, _

_Cause they won't let me, _

_They won't let me breath, _

_Why can't they let me be?_

_Why can't they let me be? _

_Why don't I know what I am? _

_I force this hate into my heart _

_Cause it's my only friend, _

_My lips are sewn shut, _

_I watch my self bleed, _

_They push and pull me _

_And it's killing me within_

_Throw it all away throw it all away _

_I keep on screaming but _

_There's really nothing left to say _

_So get away, just get away _

_I keep on fighting but _

_I can't keep going on this way_

_I can't keep going, _

_Can't keep going on this way _

_I can't keep going, _

_Can't keep going on this way_

_My heart beat stumbles and _

_My back bone crumbles _

_I feel is it real as _

_The lynch mob doubles?_

_They want blood and they'll kill for it, _

_Drain me and they'll kneel for it _

_Burn me at the stake met _

_The devil made the deal for it. _

_Guillotine dreams, yeah, _

_They're guillotine gleams, _

_The blood of they're enemies _

_Watching while they sense me. _

_Sentencing ceaseed, sentence _

_Diseased and watch them bask _

_In the glory of their holy disease_

_Throw it all away throw it all away _

_I keep on screaming but _

_There's really nothing left to say _

_So get away, just get away _

_I keep on fighting but _

_I can't keep going on this way_

_I keep on running, _

_I keep on running _

_I keep on running _

_But I can't keep _

_Going on this way _

_I keep on running _

_I keep on running _

_But I can't keep _

_Going on this way_

**Sell Your soul de Hollywood Undead**

_Aquel que lucha con monstruos debe cuidarse de convertirse en uno._

**Friedrich Nietchze**

**25/10/2015 Sala del Trono Castlevania**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pudo verse a sí mismo en el espejo sin tenerse desprecio a sí mismo, cuando fue la última vez que pudo tener un sueño tranquilo sin ser acosado por los recuerdos y sobre todo cuando él podría volver a ver a todas las personas cercanas a su corazón al rostro después de las cosas que había hecho? Esas eran las preguntas que atormentaban a Ryuken Tohno antiguamente conocido como Harry Potter o como era mejor conocido como el príncipe de la oscuridad la reencarnación de Drácula y Señor del demoniaco castillo Castlevania._**-¿Mi lord Se encuentra bien?-**_le pregunto su más confiable confidente y segundo al mando Muerte; el señor de los nigromantes y la tierra de los muertos. Ryuken levanta la cabeza y mira al espectro directo a los ojos con sus ojos bicolor **(su ojo izquierdo es verde y el derecho es rojo)** y le pregunta.

_**-¿Qué sucede Muerte? sabes que ordene no ser molestado a menos que sea algo importante-**_ le dijo fríamente el chico al espectro quien no se amedrento ante la actitud del Dark lord.

_**-lo se mi señor pero vengo a informarle que las fuerzas de Grindewald y los remanentes de los mortifagos se dirigen hacia aquí.-**_Harry sonrió maliciosamente y le respondió a Muerte con una voz que delataba una gran sed de sangre.

_**-Perfecto, me encargare personalmente de ellos ya es hora de que esos estúpidos magos conozcan su lugar en el mundo-**_le respondió para luego salir del salón dejando solo al dios de la muerte quien no pudo evitar pensar_**-**__Aunque trate de Negarlo mi señor todavía usted conserva algo de su antigua humanidad__**-**_mientras observaba al chico irse de la habitación.

**/**

_**-¿Qué son los hombres sino una miserable pila de secretos?-**_ murmuro despectivamente el señor de los vampiros mientras veía desde su balcón al enorme ejercito de magos que se dirigían a enfrentarse a el_**-¡PREPARENSE A MALDECIR EL DIA QUE OSARON OPONERSEME!-**_Rugió furioso la reencarnación de Drácula mientras se convertía en una niebla negra y se va volando hacia sus enemigos donde se arremolina encima de los magos y cae a toda velocidad al suelo mandándolos a volar para luego el volver a su forma original para luego invocar el látigo sangriento y empezar a masacrarlos no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que empezó todo…

**/**

**Valle del Godric Reino Unido 30/10/1999**

Lord Voldemort observo el cuerpo inconsciente de Lily Potter sin ninguna emoción en particular ya que ese había sido el pago de Severus por la información sobre la profecía y él no era tan tonto como para pensar que él le seguiría siendo leal si la mataba, en ese momento el dirige su atención hacia la cuna donde estaban los recién nacidos Claire y Harry Potter_**-No es nada personal mocosos pero como uno de ustedes esta profetizado a causar mi caída ustedes deben morir Aveda Kedavra-**_la maldición sale de su varita e impacta a Harry pero algo extraño sucede ya que una energía de color negro sale de su cuerpo protegiéndolo y devolviéndole la maldición sobrecargada al mago oscuro destruyendo su cuerpo, en ese momento la misteriosa energía envuelve al bebe y lo desaparece en un vórtice negro.

_**/**_

**Mansion de los Tohno Misaki Japón **

_**-Uhn así que este niño fue encontrado en el claro que esta en el bosque que rodea la mansión-**_Pregunto un hombre de rasgos asiáticos de pelo negro y ojos de color azul oscuro vestido con un traje negro a uno de sus criados.

_**-Si Makihisa-sama aunque no nos explicamos cómo llego allí que desea hacer con el-**_le pregunto el criado al líder de la familia de los Tohno quien no le presto mucha atención a su subordinado ya que él tenía una buena idea de cómo el niño llego allí.

_**-**__Así que la familia de el niño es mágica ya que esa es la única explicación para esto ¿aunque que pudo provocar que este bebe llegara al claro?, bueno no importa ya que el poder que emana de este bebe es inmenso y sería una pena perderlo_**-**Una sonrisa un tanto fría y calculadora surca el rostro del hombre cuando se dirige a su sirviente_**-Pues planeo adoptarlo por supuesto-**_mientras pensaba que sin duda el futuro sería interesante ya que a pesar de todo él podía ver el poder que emanaba de los ojos verdes del infante.

_**/**_

**Locación Oculta El Vaticano**

_**-Así que el señor oscuro ha regresado-**_dijo una de las personas reunidas allí quien al igual que todas las demás estaba oculta por las sombras ya que debido a la naturaleza de sus trabajos debían mantenerse en el anonimato ya que eran los líderes de los capítulos secretos del Vaticano quienes se encargaban de la exterminación de herejes y criaturas no humanas que habitaban en las tierras controladas por la iglesia.

_**-En efecto pero eso no debería sorprendernos ya que sabíamos que este día llegaría-**_dijo otro de los presentes con una voz fría e indiferente.

_**-Tienes razón pero debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para destruirlo ya que todos sabemos los horrores que puede desencadenar Drácula si no es detenido-**_ esas palabras fueron recibidas por muchos murmullos aprobatorios pero son silenciados cuando el papa decide hablar.

_**-alto, ya que aunque la idea tiene mérito aún no sabemos cuál es su nueva identidad y solo correríamos en círculos, por lo que nos prepararemos para destruirlo cuando el haga su aparición ya que usaremos nuestro nuevo as en la manga para ello-**_ les dijo el sumo pontífice a las personas reunidas quienes no pudieron objetar el razonamiento del papa y decidieron dedicarse a discutir las posibles estrategias que utilizarían cuando se enfrentaran al Señor oscuro.

_**/**_

**Localización Oculta**

En un Bunker secreto en algún lugar de las estepas rusas otra reunión sin precedentes estaba llevando a cabo ya que la mayoría de los 27 apóstoles muertos ancestrales los vampiros más poderosos que estaban vivos se habían reunido para discutir un asunto que los afectaba a todos por igual: el retorno de Drácula.

_**-Asi que el usurpador ha vuelto a este mundo-**_Dijo seriamente el nro. 06 de los apóstoles muertos ancestrales Rizo Waal-Strout o como era más conocido "el caballero negro Strout" a sus compañeros ante la nueva información que habían recibido gracias a los rituales que habían creado hace siglos para saber cuándo Drácula regresaría.

_**-Bueno eso sin duda es interesante ya que se suponía que al destruir la piedra carmesí el perdería su inmortalidad- **_Comento desinteresadamente Valery Fernand Vandelstam o mejor conocido como Van Fem "el señor oscuro del mundo de los negocios"_**-Aunque eso sin duda me daría la oportunidad de estudiar su castillo lo cual es excelente ya que sin duda alguna la majestuosidad de Castlevania solo es superada por el castillo del milenio- **_ dijo el ya que era un secreto a voces la fascinación que tenía el vampiro ante aquellos castillos.

_**-En efecto el debió morir y no resucitar más cuando Alucard y los miembros del clan Belmont lo destruyeron hace 250 años, aunque debimos imaginarnos que alguien tan molesto como el no desaparecería tan fácil-**_comento la nro 09 Altrouge Brunestrud la princesa de los apóstoles muertos y la ama de la bestia blanca de Gaia el asesino de primates.

_**-No importa como el haya vuelto ya que solo el hecho de que el regreso es algo perturbador ya que aunque no nos guste aceptarlo el no es considerado el príncipe de la oscuridad por nada y si se reúne de nuevo con el dios de la muerte y Carmilla sera imparable ya que nosotros tuvimos que ver con su caída y el no es conocido por su piedad-**_comento Trhvmn Ortenrosse el nro 17 de los apóstoles muertos uno de los más antiguos vampiros del mundo y llamado el "rey" de los apóstoles muertos con un tono de voz frio pero aquellos que lo conocían bien sabían que el estaba preocupado.

_**-Y que propones que hagamos Trhvmn-**_ pregunto el nro 10 Nrvnqsr Chaos desinteresadamente.

_**-Fácil preparemos nuestras tropas y busquemos alrededor del mundo a Drácula para destruirlo ya que el tiempo es la clave ya que mientras más pase él se hará más poderoso.-**_Le respondió el nro 17.

_**/**_

**En algún lugar de Rumania**

En las ruinas de un antiguo castillo dos figuras estaban reunidas una de ellas era el dios de la muerte quien mantenía su típica apariencia de la parca y la otra era una mujer engañosamente joven vestida con un traje negro ella era Carmilla una de las lugartenientes más leales de Drácula solo segunda ante el dios de la muerte.

_**-Así que Lord Drácula ha regresado a este mundo y que estamos esperando para ir a verlo costal de huesos-**_Le dijo molesta y ansiosa la vampiresa a muerte quien solo suspiro ante la actitud de la mujer y le respondió.

_**-Porque a diferencia de las otras ocasiones el ha resucitado como un humano sin recuerdos de su vida anterior además de que tuve que utilizar un poderoso ritual para salvarlo de ser asesinado por uno de los patéticos imitadores de nuestro señor y como resultado él ha sido transportado a algún lugar desconocido para mi-**_la vampiresa se molestó pero no dijo nada ya que comprendió perfectamente la situación. Tendría que esperar a que su señor se manifestara de nuevo para poder localizarlo lo cual era una situación para nada favorable ya que eso les daría también oportunidad a sus muchos enemigos de localizarlo.

**/**

**¿?**

Los gritos de los condenados resonaban en aquel lugar donde los pecadores hiban a pudrirse, pero eso no le importaba al habitante del lugar más profundo quien abrió sus ojos y sonrió malévolamente como si hubiera descubierto algo que le causaba extrema gracia_**-ha comenzado-**_para luego soltar una carcajada que inspiraría miedo en el corazón del mas valiente de los hombres ya que cualquier cosa que le causara gracia a aquella criatura era sin duda algo que solo causaría un dolor y sufrimiento a una escala inimaginable.

_**/**_

_**Notas del autor 02: y díganme que les pareció bueno, malo, o regular. Solo déjenme decirles algo; aquí las cosas no serán simples para Harry y compañía ya que como se habran dado cuenta y antes de que me empiecen a joder con la cronología solo les dire esto: esto es un universo alternativo a las tres series mencionadas algo asi como el castlevania lord of shadow. Ciao.**_


End file.
